


BIG BANG Family Chat

by FxAmberRocks18



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: I'll add more tags later maybe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxAmberRocks18/pseuds/FxAmberRocks18
Summary: Welcome to The BIG BANG Family Chat just a group chat with the big bang family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames
> 
> GD > Jiyong
> 
> YB > Youngbae
> 
> TOPDOG > Seunghyun
> 
> PandaRi > Seungri
> 
> Sungshine > Daesung
> 
> AuntieDaesung > Daesung

[BB]

{GD has interred the chat}

{YB has interred the chat}

{PandaRi has interred the chat}

{Sungshine has interred the chat}

{TOPDOG has interred the chat)

 

Sungshine: Good Morning 

 

YB: Morning

 

PandaRi: Morning hyung's

 

GD: Ri! ♥

 

PandaRi: Ji! ♥

 

TOPDOG: Jiyong what was that

 

GD: what was what?

 

Sungshine: yeah I heard it too

 

YB: me 2 and it came from your room

 

GD: oh it's probably just my daughter she's at the dorm 

 

TOPDOG: Daughter?? You left a small child alone in your room here at the dorm

 

GD: 1. She is not alone Ri is with her keeping her company

 

TOPDOG: it's even worse you left a small child alone with Seungri

 

Sungshine: should we go make sure that seungri didn't drop her or something

 

GD: and 2. She is not a small child she is 16

 

YB: wait how is your daughter 16 your not old enough to have a daughter that's 16

 

GD: she's adopted

 

PandaRi: Ji baby wolf said for you to hurry back she also said that she's really cold

 

TOPDOG: baby wolf?

 

Sungshine: why is she cold?

 

GD: 3. Me & Ri call her baby wolf because she reminds us of puppy and her favorite animal is a wolf 4. She is also a very very sick 16 year old 

 

YB: what's wrong with her?

 

PandaRi: she has the flu

 

Sungshine: poor thing tell her not to worry because Auntie Daesung is going to make her some soup Jiyong is it ok if i make her some soup

 

GD: sure

 

TOPDOG: Auntie Daesung?

 

Sungshine: yes?

 

TOPDOG: never mind i'll be in the studio

{TOPDOG has left the chat}

YB: i have to get ready for my date with Ailee

{YB has left the chat}

PandaRi: i told her what you said hyung 

 

Sungshine: and?

 

PandaRi: she started laughing and then she told me to tell you that she said thinks

 

Sungshine: tell her i said your welcome

{Sungshine has changed his username to AuntieDaesung}

PandaRi: i will

{AuntieDaesung has left the chat}

GD: honey I'm home! 

 

PandaRi: really Ji?

 

GD: love you

 

PandaRi: love you too

{PandaRi has left the chat}

{GD has left the chat}


	2. I Don't Care I Ship It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CoolestDad: NAMJIN IS REAL!
> 
>  
> 
> JKwon: namjin is real!
> 
>  
> 
> {CoolestDad has changed the chat name to I Ship It}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames
> 
> DadJiyong > Jiyong
> 
> DaddyPanda > Seungri
> 
> BabyWolf > MyOC
> 
> JKwon > MyOC
> 
> SeoulGirl > MyOC
> 
> Angel > Kevin Woo
> 
> Jalo > Choi Junhong(Zelo)
> 
> Kookie > Jeon Jungkook
> 
> JKJeon > Jeon Jungkook
> 
> November#3 > Kim Yugyeom
> 
> ThePrincessBride > Choi Minki(Ren)
> 
> Renie > Choi Minki(Ren)
> 
> CrackerJacks > Jackson Wang
> 
> Markie > Mark Tuan

[BB]

{GD has interred the chat}

{PandaRi has interred the chat}

{YB has interred the chat}

{AuntieDaesung has interred the chat}

{TOPDOG has interred the chat}

{GD has added BabyWolf to the chat}

 

TOPDOG: did you just add your daughter to the chat

 

GD: yes now Jack @YB is Youngbae @TOPDOG is Seunghyun @AuntieDaesung is well Daesung and you already know who @PandaRi is 

 

YB: hi 

 

BabyWolf: hello @GD is it ok if i do something real quick

 

GD: go ahead

{BabyWolf changed GD's username to DadJiyong}

{BabyWolf changed PandaRi's username to DaddyPanda}

BabyWolf: there much better

{AuntieDaesung changed the chat name to BIG BANG Family}

AuntieDaesung: and that's even better

 

BabyWolf: i like the way you thank @AuntieDaesung

 

TOPDOG: what does your daughter look like

 

DadJiyong: give me a minute

 

BabyWolf: dad don't send the picture your took before you left i looked like shit when you took that pic

 

AuntieDaesung: Language!

 

BabyWolf: *crap

 

BabyWolf: dang that autocorrect is really acting up today

 

DaddyPanda: lol

 

DadJiyong: (photo attachment) 

 

YB: is her hair blue? And are those tattoos? Jiyong what kind of dad are you?

 

DadJiyong: she wouldn't stop giving me the puppy dog eyes

 

DaddyPanda: it's true  

 

BabyWolf: *dramatic gasp* how dare you!

 

TOPDOG: she is definitely Jiyong's daughter 

 

DadJiyong: and i've only had her for 2 years

 

YB: and we just find out about her a week ago 

 

AuntieDaesung: btw are u feeling better 

 

BabyWolf: yap

 

YB: g2g Ailee's back

{YB has left the chat}

TOPDOG: going to the pub bye

{TOPDOG has left the chat}

BabyWolf: my rides here c,ya

{BabyWolf has left the chat}

DaddyPanda: hey Ji your place or

 

DadJiyong: be here in 10

 

DaddyPanda: on my way

{DadJiyong has left the chat}

{DaddyPanda has left the chat}

AuntieDaesung: Lonely i am so lonely i have no body to call my own

 

[J & J}

JKwon: you won't believe the news i have for you

 

CoolestDad: do tell

 

JKwon: ok so me and the squad are hanging out at the bts dorm me and ren are in the kitchen getting some stuff when namjoon and seokjin come into the living room get on the couch and then start making out 

 

CoolestDad: OMG

 

JKwon: and then ren squeals his pretty bisexual cross-dressing ass off and i'm like if you don't shut up they will hear us so we quickly but quietly run from the kitchen to jungkook's room which wasn't that hard because I mean come on me and ren are light weight and then we are like guys joon and jin are making out on the couch

 

CoolestDad: i am dying

 

JKwon: and zelo's like are you serious so he goes and looks in the living room and sure enough there they are full-blown make out session on the couch

 

CoolestDad: jack is it

 

JKwon: yes dad it is 

 

CoolestDad: NAMJIN IS REAL!

 

JKwon: namjin is real!

 

{CoolestDad has changed the chat name to I Don't Care I Ship It}

{CoolestDad has invited jeon.jungkook to the chat}

{CoolestDad has invited choi.junhong to the chat}

{CoolestDad has invited choi.minki to the chat}

{CoolestDad has invited kim.yugyeom to the chat}

{CoolestDad has invited mark.tuan to the chat}

{CoolestDad has invited jackson.wang to the chat} 

{CoolestDad has invited kevin.woo to the chat}

{CoolestDad has changed kevin.woo's username to Angel}

{CoolestDad has changed jackson.wang's username to CrackerJacks}

{CoolestDad has changed mark.tuan's username to Markie}

{CoolestDad has changed kim.yugyeom's username to November#3}

{CoolestDad has changed choi.minki's username to ThePrincessBride}

{CoolestDad has changed choi.junhong's username to Jalo}

{CoolestDad has changed jeon.jungkook's username to Kookie}

JKwon: hello bitches!

 

Angel: did jack just turn into CL

 

Jalo: what is this 

 

CoolestDad: hello everyone and welcome to the chat 

 

Markie: for what 

 

JKwon: scroll up not you ren!

 

Angel: it's real?

 

CoolestDad: yes

 

Angel: :')

 

ThePrincessBride: Jacqueline Abigail Kwon what do you mean bisexual cross-dressing ass

 

JKwon: it's true

 

ThePrincessBride: shit u right maybe i should stop cross-dressing

 

JKwon: renie ily for u not for some big hot shot 

 

ThePrincessBride: babe♥ well me and jack are at the mall now bye

{ThePrincessBride has left the chat}

 

CrackerJacks: wait i thought that jack was dating jungkook

 

November#3: her and ren are in a relationship her and jungkook are just friends

 

CrackerJacks: so did everyone know this but me?

 

Jalo: yes

 

CoolestDad: thank you Jackson you just made the perfect opportunity for me to ask how my daughter ended up dating ren in the first place

 

JKwon: @Jalo you tell them

 

Jalo: ok so jack met ren at M countdown and they started talking and eventually started dating and at first jack didn't trust any of us around ren but ren told her that she had nothing to worry about and then jack told you that she was dating ren and then she told us

 

JKwon: I'm back 

 

November#3: you were looking at his ass weren't you

 

JKwon: ;)

 

Kookie: seriously

 

CoolestDad: TOP's coming back we can all talk later

 

Markie: bye me & jackson well tell our news about JJProject when you get back

 

CoolestDad: think you

{CoolestDad has left the chat}

[ JRJ ]

 

[SeoulGirl has interred the chat]

[Renie has interred the chat]

[JKJeon has interred the chat]

 

JKJeon: i thought you two were going to tell them

 

Renie: we were but you know jack doesn't know how to tell her dad 

 

JKJeon: if i can tell my hyungs then @SeoulGirl can tell her dad 

 

SeoulGirl: it's not that easy kook i need some time

 

JKJeon: HOW MUCH MORE TIME DO YOU NEED ME YOU AND REN HAVE BEEN DATING EACH OTHER FOR 2 MONTHS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD HIM AND ARE FRIENDS THINK THAT WE ARE JUST GOOD FRIENDS

 

SeoulGirl: WELL WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY HEY DAD I'M DATING REN AND SOMEONE ELSE IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE JEON JUNGKOOK 

[SeoulGirl has left the chat]

Renie: you were being a jark you know

[Renie has left the chat]

JKJeon: why am i always the bad guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the username for ren while I was watching The Princess Bride

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♡Taeyang & Ailee belong together together i say ♥♡


End file.
